Multi-phase clock generators are widely used in data communication systems to provide timing signals for the data communication system. Some data communication systems use multi-phase clock dividers as a multi-phase generators. However, these conventional multi-phase clock dividers can suffer from duty cycle distortion, which results in undesirable phase offsets that may lead to timing issues in the system.